


Feeling the Vibes

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2003 for the Sentinel Angst ListBlair suggests a visit to the pet psychic.





	Feeling the Vibes

"You want me to take my spirit guide to a pet psychic?" Jim treated his partner to a disbelieving stare.

"Well, yeah," Blair answered, not abashed in the least.

"May I remind you that no one else can see him?"

Blair bounced on his toes. "That's the beauty of it, Jim! The psychic doesn't have to be able to see him. Just, you know, *feel* him."

"Just feel him," Jim repeated sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. You know, she could just close her eyes and feel the vibes."

Jim took a deep breath. "The vibes," he sighed.

"Yeah, the vibes."

"Riiight." Jim reached over and lightly tapped Blair's head.

"Oww!" Blair laughed.

"I've got a better idea."

Blair's eyebrows went up in excitement. "What?"

"We could ask the psychic to do a reading on you."

"Huh?" Blair's nose scrunched up in confusion. "But, she's a *pet* psychic."

Jim shrugged. "So. Like you said, she doesn't have to *see* you. I'll just tell her all about you. You know, my faithful companion who never stays in the truck when I tell you to."

"She's gonna think I'm a dog," Blair complained.

Jim shrugged again. "So?"

"Jim," Blair groaned, rolling his eyes. "I don't want-" He went silent for a moment, reviewing Jim's words. "Hey!"

"Hey, what?" Jim asked with a smile.

"You called me your faithful companion."

"Just calling it like I see it."

A wide grin lit up the younger man's face. "Thanks, Jim."

"Welcome."

"But I still don't want her to think I'm a dog."

"Two words, Chief."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Table leg." Blair sighed heavily.

With a laugh, Jim got to his feet. "You ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. What are we having?"

Maintaining a serious expression, Jim said, "Hmmm. How 'bout some hot dogs?"

"Jim."

"Chili dogs?"

"Jim."

"Corn dogs?"

"Jim."

The two men locked gazes.

"One word, Jim."

Jim folded his arms. "What's that?"

Blair snickered. "Woof."

 

~end~


End file.
